These Thoughts
by justfakingit
Summary: Chuck is having inappropriate thoughts bout Nate, but maybe he's not the only one having these kind of thoughts.... ChuckxNate boyxboy Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Chuck Bass!" chuck kept repeating this to himself as he pace relentlessly across his bedroom. He had been pacing for an hour now, and it was all HIS fault!

He was Chuck Bass; he could get any girl he wanted. He could get her to drop her pants, and have her begging for him to fuck her then. He liked girls! He their small bodies with slim hips, he liked boobs, he liked pussy goddamn it!

"So then how come all you can think about is him?" that evil, dark, and dangerous part of his mind said. The traitorous idea his mind presented, the Idea that he Chuck Bass was well gay.

But he couldn't be! He couldn't! And yet as he thought back to this afternoon, he couldn't help but question that maybe he was.

"And it's all HIS fault! Why did I ever become friends with you Nate?" And with that thought Chuck let his thoughts drift back to this afternoon, the locker room, and Nate.

THAT AFTERNOON

Chuck hated PE. He wasn't the athletic type that had always been more Nate's style then his. So maybe he wasn't putting in as much effort as Nate who really cared. He was still sweat free, despite running around outside playing lacrosse in the sweltering heat that was uncommon in New York this late into fall. Nate on the other hand.

Nate was dripping sweat. His hair was falling into his flushed face, as he panted trying to catch his breath before running off to the other end of the field in chase of the player currently with the ball. Chuck watched Nate run while he leisurely strolled around the field. He had noticed himself doing this more often lately, watching Nate that is. He watched the way the muscles in his arm tensed as he saw the ball heading his way, he watched how Nate's back muscles flexed as he reacted to catch the ball, and he watched how the muscles in Nate's legs worked as he ran towards the other teams goal. Nate was sexy, but they were friends so he could think that right? Girls can admit when other girls are hot so why couldn't he admit that his best friend was hot? Though his thoughts had started to get out of control, especially with that dream last night. No he wasn't going there that was a fluke that's all.

Chuck was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that class had ended, until Nate came over to him.

"Chuck?" Nate said hesitantly "Class is over, I know you didn't get much of a work out, but just being in the sun is enough to make anyone sweat. Besides I doubt _you_ of all people want to stay in that outfit all day." Nate ended this with that more of a smirk then a smile smile. Chuck wished he would really smile; Nate was beautiful when he smiled.

"Oh yeah" Chuck tried to laugh, but it was hard when staring into Nate's eyes "I was waiting for you!" Chuck quickly started to walk away. Nate gave him a look he couldn't decipher and quickly followed after him. They walked in silence till they reached the locker room. Most people had left class at the right time, so they were no longer in the locker room though a few stragglers remained. Chuck quickly ran to his locker and grabbed his stuff before running into the shower, hoping to avoid Nate. He didn't need to see more of the boy, not is he wanted to keep _those _thoughts away, and he did, he thought.

Every one had left already; Chuck had taken his time in the shower he needed to clear his thoughts under the warm spray. Finishing his shower he turned of the water and shook his hair out. Then he heard it.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" That was Nate's voice! He called out another hesitant hello, but Chuck was too nervous to respond. Then he heard the show a few over from him start up. Why hadn't Nate showered earlier? That was strange, sure having PE as the last class as the day meant they were in no rush, but still there were better places for Nate to be hanging out then school, such as, Chuck thought bitterly, with Blair. He was stirred from his thoughts at the sound of Nate's moans.

"Mhmm Oh God" the boy groaned out. He quickly started making little whimpering sounds, which went straight to Chuck's own cock. He felt it rise at the sounds his best friend was making. This was definitely passing the line of friendship. As Nate continued to make those sounds from across the bathroom Chuck found himself caring less about how it was wrong to jerk off to the sounds of his best friend jerking off, and rather thinking about how good it felt. He continued to run his hand, which clearly had a mind of its own because he couldn't remember how his hand got to his cock, up and down his length twisting and turning it. He had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from making any noise. He was so close, and from the now desperate sounding moans Nate was making Nate was close too.

"Chuck" Nate called out and then the sounds stopped except Nate's harsh breathing. At hearing Nate yell his name so desperately Chuck felt himself release. He bite down harder on his bottom lip to hold back the moan. He tasted blood but it was worth it to make sure Nate didn't hear him. NATE! Nate, whose hair always seemed to glow, Nate who had eyes you could drown in, Nate who chuck desperately wanted, had called Chuck's name at the height of his ecstasy.

Chuck hid out in the shower stall for Nate to finish his shower and leave, before turning on the shower again to rinse himself, hastily dressing, and running home. Which brought him to where he was currently. Passing his room questioning his sexuality.

Chuck flopped down on his bed. He was Chuck Bass and he was not afraid of anything, which included being hot for his best friend! There he had admitted it he wanted Nate. Chuck groaned as he threw his head back against his pillows… how was he going to look Nate in the eyes tomorrow knowing this? How was he going to have a light conversation with him when all he could think about were Nate's moans? Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Realy Short but better Chapter is on way

Sorry this is sooooooo late. In my defense I've been in China. No really I have. This isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but the next chapter will be Chuck's POV again. I will try and have it up with in a week.

As Nate walked into school the next day he kept his eyes peeled for his best friend, and, though he would never admit it to the other boy, love interest. Nate had been crushing on Chuck since he first realized he was gay when he was in seventh grade. He had hopped it was just a phase, that by dating Blair he would grow out of this whatever it was he felt for Chuck. It didn't help in the least. Instead he had to watch as Chuck went through girl after girl, but never once look in his direction. He stayed by Chuck's side even though it broke his heart though, because it was the closest he could get to the other boy.

Nate couldn't help but blush when he finally saw the other boy across the school's courtyard. All he could think about were his thought from yesterday while he showered. Thoughts of Chuck touching him, of being inside him, of the burning he so desperately need to feel from the other boy. He stopped those thoughts in their place. This was not the time. He caught Chuck's eye, smiled and walked over to the other boy. He gave him a hug in greeting, and held on a second longer than he needed to.

"Hey, so what happened to you yesterday?" Chuck asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"After Gym, I waited for you, but you didn't come, where were you?" Chuck asked this with a smirk on his face, as if he knew the answer already. What if he did? What would Nate do then?

"I just, uh took a little longer to shower is all?" Nate tried to say this as casually as possible, but he could feel his hands shaking as he shoved them into his pockets.

"Really? Hmmmmm well today shower quick." Chuck said in his I-am-Chuck-Bass-so-do-what-I-say voice.

"Why?" Now Nate was really nervous, he didn't think he was breathing any more.

"We're going to go to the park." Chuck said this and walked off, leaving a confused Nate in his wake.

What had just happened? Why did Chuck want to go to the park with him? And what was with that smirk of Chuck's? Nate wasn't sure he wanted to find out, and thought about not going with Chuck. He knew though, that he would never miss a chance to be with Chuck, and so Nate would shower faster than he ever thought he had, and wait for Chuck so they could go to the park.


End file.
